Interview with a Sith 53 - LORD DRAMATH
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to interview a sith lord outside of the dark side.


**An interview with Lord Dramath, Ruler of Medriaas, a world in the  
outer rim territories. Biological father of Emperor Vitiate.  
(Approx. 5310 BBY - 5103 BBY)**

**INTERVIEWER **\- Thank you for agreeing to meet with me under the circumstances.  
I can only imagine how anxious you are to meet your biological son, Tenebrae.

**LORD DRAMATH** \- I just recently learned of him. Have you meet him yet? What is  
he like? Does he have any potential, with regards to the force?

**INTERVIEWER **\- Tenebrae is a very unique individual. I foresee him becoming a very  
powerful force for the sith empire.

**LORD DRAMATH** \- This is not good. Sith society looks down upon relations between a  
sith lord and a lowly commoner, like a farmer's wife. The mother will either have to kill it  
or I will kill it.

**INTERVIEWER **\- It? Tenebrae is not an "it" my lord, he's a ten year old child. How can  
you even consider killing him? From what I hear, the locals on Medriaas consider him to  
be a genius.

**LORD DRAMATH** \- I do not expect outsiders to understand the customs of the sith.  
The brat cannot be allowed to live. Sith society values order; while he would represent  
chaos. He would have no place within sith society.

**INTERVIEWER **\- May I inquire as to why you became a sith?

**LORD DRAMATH** \- I like power. The sith offer me power beyond my wildest dreams.  
My power allows me to do anything that I want.

**INTERVIEWER **\- And what is it that you want?

**LORD DRAMATH** \- The same thing that every other sith want. Even more power.  
And long life. I already have incredible power, as I am the Ruler of Medriaas.  
As for long life; next week I will be 207 years old.

**INTERVIEWER **\- 207 years? Wow! Congratulations, and happy birthday, my lord.  
Who would be your favourite sith from the past?

**LORD DRAMATH** \- The great dark lord and sorcerer Tulak Hord. Several hundred years  
ago, he created hundreds of spells and rituals.

**INTERVIEWER **\- As I interview sith, I find that he's one of the more popular choices.  
But let's talk about you. Do you have any hobbies?

**LORD DRAMATH** \- I like to attempt some of Tulak Hord's spells. I'm having some luck.  
Last week, I destroyed a small moon, by creating a black hole in the center of it.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Do you have a preferred meal? Is there some food that you must have?

**LORD DRAMATH** \- I rarely eat. When I do, I eat everything, and anything. I've even  
eaten a few tables before. Once I start eating, I don't stop until nothing remains.  
Remember: wood is a food group.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Aren't you worried about getting fat? I can imagine that being a sith lord  
takes great physical conditioning.

**LORD DRAMATH** \- Not in the least. One good thing about the dark side, is that it  
automatically regulates one's internal health. As for my external health, I am in great  
physical condition. I run 10 miles twice a day, morning and night. I can bench press  
over 1000 pounds. My muscles are hard as rock.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Is there a skill that you wish you had, that you do not have?

**LORD DRAMATH** \- The sith lords of yesteryear are rumoured to have been able to fly  
without a space craft. That would he awesome. I heard that the head fossil on the sith  
council, Lord Simus, once did it. Perhaps I should ask him how he accomplished that.

**INTERVIEWER **\- What would be your greatest desire, my lord?

**LORD DRAMATH** \- Power. Money. Eternal life. And earplugs.

**INTERVIEWER **\- I can understand the power, money, and eternal life, as sith society  
values those traits. But why earplugs, if I may ask?

**LORD DRAMATH** \- So I don't have to listen to my wife constantly complain about everything.  
She loves the power, which is possessed by people in my position. She hates the work required  
to keep the power.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Do you have a favourite colour?

**LORD DRAMATH** \- Blood red.

**INTERVIEWER **\- And your favourite number?

**LORD DRAMATH** \- I'm on wife number #3.

**INTERVIEWER **\- One final question, if I may. What is your favourite thing about being a sith lord?

**LORD DRAMATH** \- The ability to kill anyone that I want. I love hearing it: their LAST breath.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Thank you for the interview, my lord. I think that I'll take my leave now,  
while I'm still breathing.

**LORD DRAMATH** \- That would be a smart move.


End file.
